


Повесть о Рамбле

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Психованный хакер подбирает котёнка. Суровый перехватчик этому не рад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о Рамбле

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tale of Rumble](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33305) by Niyazi_a. 



> Cлоган про молоко попёрт [отсюда](http://www.shadrinnews.ru/?p=429).
> 
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Смотри! Смотри смотри смотрисмотрисмотри! – Фрэнзи влетел кувырком Бэррикейду под колёса, и тот в панике ударил по тормозам. Мелкий хакер выпрямился, протягивая ему… нечто, похожее на кучку серого тряпья, зажатое в меньшей паре его рук.

 - Фрэнзи. Прекрати подбирать мусор, - Бэррикейд устал от этого. Куда бы они не отправились, Фрэнзи везде умудрялся откапывать самую невероятную и отвратительную мерзость. Да и болт бы с ним – их работа сама по себе была грязной, – но Фрэнзи раз за разом пытался затащить это внутрь. У Бэррикейда было строгое правило – «не гадить на кожаные сиденья». А в мире людей всякую гадость и искать не надо было: люди были омерзительны сами по себе. Как-то раз, когда они стояли на парковке у китайского ресторана, какой-то человек, проходя мимо них на заплетающихся ногах, сбросил содержимое своих баков прямо на тротуар. После получасовой сортировки всех цветовых и пищевых компонентов, которые Фрэнзи сумел распознать в этой луже, им был сделан глубокомысленный вывод, что сброс произошёл из-за того, что принятая тем человеком китайская пища, очевидно, была произведена людьми не истинно китайского происхождения. Бэррикейд сумел помешать мелкому психопату провести «отбор образца» для подробного анализа, лишь заперев собственные двери. После чего между ними случилась короткая схватка – в ходе которой хакер взламывал замки, а Бэррикейд запирал их снова, – пока полискар наконец не сдался и не отъехал подальше от этого места. Иногда маскировкой приходилось пожертвовать.

Чего только Бэррикейду не приходилось терпеть ради этой войны.

\- Эт не мусор! Он пушистый! – Фрэнзи поднял комок повыше, и Бэррикейд заметил, что тот шевельнулся.

\- Что за…? Разумный молд! – да ни за что на свете он не пустит это существо к себе в салон!

\- Не молд! – хихикнул Фрэнзи. – Ктёнок!

\- Ещё хуже, - чем бы оно ни было. Оглядев существо внимательнее, Бэррикейд решил, что оно похоже на грызуна – четыре маленькие подвижные конечности, большая янтарная оптика и крохотный ротик, приоткрывшийся и начавший попискивать.

\- Ктёнок хочет кушать! – щебетнул Фрэнзи.

\- И что? – будто Бэррикейду было до этого дело.

\- Надо чизбургеры!

\- Нет! - ага, это Бэррикейд тоже помнил: одержимость хакера человеческой едой. Вот только Фрэнзи имел привычку в ней валяться, пока броня не покрывалась потёками сыра, ручейками жира и прилипшими кусочками томатов и салата. В тот единственный раз, когда Бэррикейд нарушил своё правило «не задавай Фрэнзи вопросов во имя сохранения собственного рассудка», хакер объяснил – возбуждённо подёргиваясь всем корпусом – что это называется «маскировкой запаха», и заставил его посмотреть видеоролик про львов, валяющихся в слоновьем навозе.

И этой информации касательно чизбургеров Бэррикейду было вполне достаточно. И – нет, только не в его салоне, ещё чего!

\- Ктёнок хочет чизбургер!

Существо взвизгнуло, когда Фрэнзи встряхнул его для пущей выразительности. А за спиной хакера показались белые круги приближающихся фар. Вот болт. Запороть всю маскировку из-за «ктёнка».

\- Залезай.

Фрэнзи победно чирикнул, помахав сжатой в кулаки длинной парой рук, и метнулся к пассажирской двери – наверное, подозревая, что Бэррикейд уже успел пожалеть о своём решении.

Они ввалились внутрь. Фрэнзи не выпускал из рук свою находку, скандируя:

\- Чизбургер, чизбургер!

\- Нет! Никаких чизбургеров, - рыкнул Бэррикейд. – Ты что, вообще не болта не знаешь? Котята не едят чизбургеры. Они молоко едят, - в распоряжении Фрэнзи был весь долбанный людской интернет, а этот идиот интересовался одними котоматрицами и мемами про пингвинов.

\- Молоко коровье – польза и здоровье! – Фрэнзи повертел котёнка в руках, рассматривая его со всех сторон. – Молоко вдвойне вкусней, если это – Милки Вэй!

\- Захлопнись! – рявкнул Бэррикейд. – Я щас из тебя самого сделаю Милки Вэй.

Фрэнзи на мгновение замер, а затем захихикал:

\- Тогда ты сможешь меня съесть!

\- Слушай сюда, - проворчал Бэррикейд, заводя двигатель. – Мы достаём молоко и отпускаем это долбанное существо, на этом всё, - пусть его назовут тряпкой, но он был против уничтожения любых видов дронлингов. Не то чтобы он их любил или считал умилительными (если только слово «умилительный» не имело какого-то скрытого значения, вроде «полнейшей гадости»). Просто… давить их в таком юном возрасте было скорее свойственно каким-нибудь тупым громилам.

Он просто не был тупым громилой. Вот и всё. А этому дурацкому существу, похоже, не помешало бы немного топлива.

Фрэнзи затих, приобретя по-мультяшному насупленный вид.

\- Молочко, - расстроенно буркнул он, прижимая к себе котёнка.

Бэррикейд решил, что рычание его двигателя скажет всё за него.

***

\- МОЛОКО! Котята любят молочко! Мотята любят колочко! – Фрэнзи с визгом пронёсся по пустой стоянке, сжимая в руках охапку парафинированных коробок. Бэррикейд стоял неподалёку, свернувшись в альтмод. Котёнок устроился на водительском сиденье, в красном свете от вывески магазина товаров для животных, свернувшись в крохотный клубочек, предварительно потоптавшись там по кругу – очевидно, с помощью этого странного ритуала представители данного вида сбрасывали настройки своих гироскопов. Фрэнзи поскрёбся в дверь свободными руками и, когда Бэррикейд открыл ему, неуклюже вскарабкался внутрь.

\- Сигнализация? – спросил Бэррикейд. Потому что воистину достойным завершением этого вечера стало бы появление полиции, заинтересовавшейся странным полицейским автомобилем, внутри которого находится котёнок и какая-нибудь… идиотская штуковина, в которую превратится Фрэнзи. И… четыре коробки батончиков «Молоко тигра». Ага, вообще не подозрительно.

Эту ночь он НЕ собирался провести на штрафной стоянке. Только не снова.

\- Пффффф, - отозвался Фрэнзи. – Глупые обезьяны.

\- Бесшумная сигнализация?

Фрэнзи чирикнул.

\- С замкнутой цепью?

\- Всё, - серьёзно сообщил Фрэнзи, - будет лучше с Губкой Бобом!

Так. Пора вспомнить правило «не задавай вопросов».

\- Ясно. Корми эту тварь.

\- Не тварь! – возмутился Фрэнзи. – Ктёнок!

Бэррикейд закатил фары.

\- Да без разницы. Корми его.

Фрэнзи кивнул, протягивая тому одну из картонных упаковок.

\- Это тебе, ктёнок! Молочко!

Котёнок поднял голову и широко зевнул, неуклюже вставая на лапки.

\- Мяу?

\- Молочко! – сказал Фрэнзи, опуская коробку пониже.

\- Идиот, - проворчал Бэррикейд. – Это нужно во что-то налить.

\- Куда? – Фрэнзи завращал оптикой.

Хороший вопрос. Болт побери.

\- ЗНАЮ! – Фрэнзи метнулся к приборной панели. – Подстаканник!

\- НЕТ! Даже не вздумай лить в меня этот шлак! – взвыл Бэррикейд, но Фрэнзи уже выливал сливочную жидкость в его подстаканник. Котёнок пискнул и неловко подобрался ближе, подёргивая усами и опуская мордочку ниже и ниже к поверхности жидкости. А затем издал мурлыкающий звук, завибрировавший в его тонких рёбрах.

\- Оооооуу, - сказал Фрэнзи. – Я буду звать его Рамблом!

***

Бэррикейд был сыт по горло. Рамбл бродил снаружи, путаясь в собственных лапках. Фрэнзи был занят разведкой, подключившись к военной линии связи. В этих окрестностях водились кошки, он их видел. Это был его шанс.

Достоверную легенду он придумает позже.

Он откатился назад… и резко затормозил, когда Рамбл чуть не угодил ему под колесо. Болт. Он подался вперёд, до упора вывернул руль вправо и начал сдавать назад.

И Рамбл тут же снова оказался у него на пути. Опять по тормозам. Бэррикейд резко вышел из альтмода, развернулся и с размаху упёрся коленом в землю.

\- Слушай, ты, - прорычал он, ткнув в котёнка потёртым когтем. – Я уехать пытаюсь!

Рамбл моргнул и уставился на него огромными, любопытными жёлтыми глазами.

\- Уехать. Понял? Свалить от тебя.

\- Ммяу?

\- Потому. Потому что, Юникрон побери, я так сказал, - он пихнул пальцем его грудной отсек. – У нас опасная работа. А ты… - он толкнул сильнее, опрокидывая Рамбла на спину одним движением когтя. – Вот! И микроклика не протянешь.

Рамбл поёрзал, а затем замолотил лапками по когтю Бэррикейда, мотая хвостиком из стороны в сторону, чтобы удержать равновесие, и направил на выбранную цель шестнадцать крохотных коготков и два ряда миниатюрных зубов. Это было… умилительно.

Бэррикейд рухнул на задний бампер, признавая своё поражение.

***

Фрэнзи завыл, но это был вой протеста против действительности. Фрэнзи был психом, но даже он уважал некоторые законы этого мира. В числе прочего – то, что их работа была опасна. Чтобы донести до него эту истину, оказалось достаточно показать ему запись их недавней битвы, пока он сидел, перебирая маленькими когтями мягкую серую шёрстку Рамбла.

\- Не хочу.

\- Фрэнзи.

\- Фрэнзи, Фрэнзи, - хакер возил ногой по приборной панели Бэррикейда. Его оптика поникла, когти поскребли по кнопкам. – ДОСТАЛО!!

\- Да, - серьёзно сказал Бэррикейд, ненавидя себя за это. Мелкий серый комочек заслуживал большего, чем они могли ему дать. А что с ним будет, когда они победят в этой войне? Вряд ли котята хорошо себя чувствуют в вакууме.

\- Нашёл, - Фрэнзи отпихнул клавиатуру. Бэррикейд вывел данные на внутренний монитор.

\- Думаешь, подойдёт?

\- Я знаю своё дело, - пробурчал Фрэнзи, сворачиваясь колючим клубком вокруг Рамбла, и прозвучало это так, будто было речью полноценного меха, совсем не похоже на хаотичное шизофреническое бормотание, характерное для мелкого хакера, словно его собственный особый язык.

\- Фрэнзи… - начал было Бэррикейд.

И замолк. Он знал, что так поступить было правильно. И знал, что ничто не могло бы сделать этот поступок менее болезненным. Они оба видели на этой войне слишком много погибших. И слишком мало выживших. В конце концов, он грубо прорычал: что было для Фрэнзи важнее, жизнь Рамбла или собственный эгоизм?

На пассажирском сиденье Рамбл удовлетворённо вздохнул, устраиваясь подбородком на одной из тонких рук Фрэнзи.

***

\- Да, да, да. Подождите. Уже несу, - пожилая женщина наклонилась, выставляя несколько мисочек с едой на пластиковую подстилку на крыльце, через дорогу от того места, где остановились Бэррикейд и Фрэнзи. Над её выцветшими розовыми махровыми тапками виднелись  увитые синими венами лодыжки, исчезавшие под цветастым домашним платьем, которое висело палаткой на её согбенной старческой спине. Вокруг её ног вертелись кошки, отпихивая друг друга в борьбе за одну из мисок и выгибаясь навстречу её рукам, когда её сухие пальцы с распухшими от артрита суставами поглаживали их пушистые спинки.

\- Обед. Да. Я знаю, что вы голодные. Знаю, - она выпрямилась, осматривая скопление едящих кошек. – Так-то лучше.

\- Эта?

Фрэнзи кивнул. Бэррикейд хмыкнул в ответ.

\- Ясно. Этим вечером.

***

Старушка открыла входную дверь, повернув ключ в замке обеими руками. Пора завтракать. От её жизни мало что осталось: её муж умер, семья жила за океаном. Всё, что у неё было – её пенсия, программа телепередач, да её кошки. День за днём, неделя за неделей. Передачи закрывались, кошки старели и умирали. Казалось, время проходит мимо неё. Но она поняла, что такова жизнь. Ты живёшь. Переживаешь трудные события, плачешь и продолжаешь жить. И всегда появляется что-то новое, ради чего стоит жить дальше.

Когда скончался Чарльз, её кошки стали для неё единственной причиной вставать с постели по утрам, потому что они хотели есть, и она была нужна им. Это не было любовью, не совсем, но этого – этой обязанности – ей хватало, чтобы продолжать жить. Даже если иногда «утро» наступало для неё в три часа дня.

Дверь запротестовала, скрипя резиновым уплотнителем, когда она открыла её навстречу солнечному дню. Она уже приготовила миски, взяв последнее, что оставалось от сухого кошачьего корма, и распределив его поровну. Завтра… что ж, она надеялась, что её пенсия придёт сегодня. Хотя она знала, что они простят ей один день без еды.

Что-то большое и тёмное подпирало дверь, и на секунду она подумала, что это был кто-то чужой, – но затем, присмотревшись, увидела кучу банок и мешков. Кошачья еда, дорогая и качественная, которую она никогда не могла себе позволить. Запас на целый год. Рядом с ним оживлённо кружила её кошачья стайка.

\- Кто…?

\- Мяу?

Она подняла взгляд. С самого верха этой кучи на неё смотрел котёнок, задрав и распушив тонкий хвостик. На фиолетовой ленточке вокруг его шеи висела металлическая бирка с надписью «Рамбл».

***

Кому: Котомама

От: Кейд643

Тема: новый котёнок

Текст сообщения:

"Я попал на форум «Пушистые Друзья» совсем недавно, и я увидел ваш пост про то, как вы нашли котёнка по имени Рамбл. Я недавно потерял котёнка, который выглядел в точности как он. Я знаю, что мы незнакомы, но у меня к вам просьба: не могли бы вы выложить побольше фото с Рамблом и держать нас в курсе того, как у него дела?"

 

 

Конец


End file.
